1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication system in which two terminal devices are connected via a wireless communication network and perform point-to-point communications, a terminal device for use in a communication system, and a method of controlling terminal devices in a communication system. The terminal device hereinafter is considered to include electronic equipment connected to a network, such as image processing devices, including a computer, a workstation, a copier (including a digital copier), a printer, a facsimile, and a digital multi-functional peripheral.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the construction of a communication system in which many terminal devices are connected to a network is progressing so that various data can be transferred between two terminal devices. And a variety of forms of the communication system are realized.
Especially, a wireless network system (e.g., wireless personal area network (PAN)) in which wireless connections (or links) between respective terminal devices are established by wireless communications is a very important communication system for building the ubiquitous network society. The wireless PAN is a wireless LAN system which supports the range of communication up to about 10 m. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-080755 discloses a method of controlling electronic devices on a wireless LAN (local area network).
The wireless communication method upon which the above-mentioned communication system is based is point-to-point communications in which data are transferred between two terminal devices. Various methods of association are adopted in order to associate the two terminal devices which perform point-to-point communications using a wireless USB network to which many terminal devices are connected.